410:The Donna Adventures of Not So Valentine's Special
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna and the gang are at a secret Candy factory run by Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Little did they know is that a traitor is going to spread hate all around the world.


The Solos, Leia, Rocket, Baby Groot, Animal, and Emma were invited to Aphrodite's secret candy factory. "Cupids are in charge of all the types of love in the world. From best friends to families, to lovers." Aphrodite explained.

"Candy! Candy!" Animal shouted as he rushed to the candy.

"Looks like Animal is a bit candy crazy." Rocket suggested.

Emma and Donna walked up to the hearts where they saw something strange, "This one is weird," Emma curiously said, "Don't touch my yogurt."

"That one is mine!" shouted a red-headed cupid, "Someone keeps stealing my yogurt from the fridge."

"This is "Mitchell" Aphrodite greeted, "He does heart engraving, mix potions, develop cupid training program and weekly newsletter."

Animal sensed there was something wrong about him.

"Speaking of Cupid," Lea said, "Look who it is."

"That's Head Cupid from the Fairly Odd Parents," Donna recalled.

"That's right girls." Head Cupid shouted, "It's great to see you again Donna and this must be Emma. The shy girl from Rosewood."

"That's me," Emma replied.

Then she saw a Valentine chocolate booth, where she can fill them with whatever flavors she wants. They were peanut butter, raspberry, and white chocolate. As she was filling it, she got distracted by the song, "What Girls Love" from the Fairly Odd Parents episode, "Love Struck". After the song was done, she looked at her chocolate and realized she overdid it.

As is exploded, Donna used the force and was going to put it in the trash can, but it got on Mitchell by mistake, "I hate raspberry!" Mitchell shouted as he left to wash up.

"Anyway people" Cupid shouted, "Donalie Solo is up for the Valentine's Day edition of What's That Picture."

"That's one of the 2 game shows you host" Donna recalled, "Along with The Fairy Dating Game. Wanda and Cosmo watch that a lot on the Fairy Cable Program."

"Good luck Donna," Emma said as she hugged her best friend.

Later at the TV set, she was competing against Donald Duck, "Since It's Valentine's Day our Contestants will be playing for their loved ones." HC announced, "Donna is playing for her best friend, "Emma Hawkings", and Donald Duck is playing for his gal, "Daisy".

Cupid explained that they're going to show part of a picture and they must guess what the whole picture is. The first one came up showing the back of a horse, " Donna guessed.

"You won a trip to Costa Rica complete with surfing lessons," announced Head Cupid

"Wait to go Donna!" Emma shouted.

Showing part of something with black hair. "That's a cat." Donald guessed.

A buzzer was made, meaning he's wrong, "It's really a mustache on a pumpkin that is used as a soccer ball." Cupid corrected.

Cupid then showed a pepperoni with a yellow background, "It's a pizza." Donna guessed

"You won a heart shape hot tub filled with chocolate coins," Cupid announced.

"It's a pineapple" Donald guessed.

The buzzer went off and Cupid corrected, "It's really an iguana with a top hat, dancing on the rings of Saturn."

A flashing light came meaning one thing, "It's our final round." "Cupid shouted, "I'm going to show both of you to guess and if you get it right, you get 1 million dollars."

Donna's was piano keys with digital bugs while Donald's was zebra strikes with fur on it. Donna guessed it was a piano while Donald guessed that he was a fur coat with zebra strikes on a Viking. They got it right and on a million dollars, "I think half of the money should go to Berry High and we should get a quarter of them." Donna suggested.

"That way my mom wouldn't worry about bills." Emma smiled.

"What are you going to do with your money Donald?"

"I'm going to use it for an all-expense fishing trip," Donald shouted.

"You're supposed to take me to dinner!" Daisy growled, "And for that, I'm spending the money on our dinner tonight, all of it."

Daisy explained that Valentine's Day was their first date anniversary and her half birthday.


End file.
